Kara Mullins
﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Biography Kara Mullins, born and raised on Earth, generally a quiet person never really getting much attention from anyone seeing as she was just an average person overall. She had few friends, and rarely left her home during her teen years. Even taking care of her younger brother before he had passed away at the age of six, an event that even too this day she hates talking about. She remembers how enthusastic her brother was about joining the UNSC and fighting aliens just as their father had in the Human Covenant war. Well that was all the motivation she needed for joining as soon as she became the age of 18. Her training began April/25th/2568. She wasn't ready for any of it and broke down once or twice during her basic training. She made it through however, despite all of the times she thought about giving up she would keep going for her younger brother. After basic she began too train as pilot, not screwing up often and even when she did she only made minor mistake which may have cost a life or two , such as learning how too hover, she crashed a falcon a few times before finally getting it right. She also learned how too pilot many ground vehicles, her favorite ground vehicle appears too be the Warthog so far, she likes the scorpian tank for a heavy armor vehicle, but overall she loves the warthog, it's fast and great for doing off road driving. She also did take some basic training in Rifles such as the DMR and MA5C so she wouldn't be completely screwed if she was caught out of a vehicle. Now when the war began in 2579 at the battle of Luna she was one of the first too deploy their dropships Deploying and evacing many marines and civillians during the battle. She hadn't seen much ground action until the battle of Algolis when she got too use her first Scorpian tank in battle, she had many close calls with Insurrection rocket launchers and nearly getting hijacked by that one Spartan who had betrayed and helped the insurrection defeat them during the battle. She swore if she ever saw that bastard again she'd introduce him to the main gun on her Scorpian. During operation trollin she was deployed and put into a falcon as soon as the battle began, she would deploy a strike team in behind the Cavalcade defence, she never did hear from the team again, after the deployment she had her falcon run over the prison wall and have it try and eliminate the Cavalcade warriors on the wall. Her attempt was a failed one for as soon as her gunners began too fire, one of the Cavalcade warriors fired a plasma grenade launcher at her Falcon destroying the left router blades. In a panic she opened the cockpit and forced herself too eject as the falcon fell too the ground and exploded killing several unlucky allied forces below. Not her proudest moment at all, luckly she hadn't forgotten too bring a Parachute but she did forget that she was still in range of the Cavalcade warriors weapons, she was almost expectant to die at that point and was suprised when she wasn't. Hearing explosions on the wall confirmed that someone had gotten up there and saved her ass. She gave a sigh of relief when she had touched down. She hid with a pistol in hand waiting for evac. She didn't get into any conflict while in hiding as the main battle was now inside the camp, when the warthog arrived she was driven out of there and used mostly in a Scorpian tank near the end of the battle. Now at the endgame she's deployed mainly as an evac bird. Quotes: NA -See second page for accaloades.- ﻿